evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken (born Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) is a fictional character from Fox's hit animated television series Kim Possible, voiced by John DiMaggio. He is the central antagonist of the show and Kim Possible's arch nemesis. He was first introduced at the beginning of the first season, in the show's pilot episode Crush. He is one of the franchise's main villains. He is a blue-skinned mad scientist and villain obsessed with world domination, and with proving that he is a genius. He also has black hair in a mullet hairstyle and a scar on his left cheek. He has appeared in other media relating to Kim Possible – including video games, films, commercials and comic books – and inspired a line of merchandise. Characteristics Personality Although clearly a genius when it comes to science and schemes, Drakken lacks the common sense to apply them correctly, and usually ends up portrayed as a serial inept and comic relief character; nonetheless, his determination has kept him and his plots for world domination in the series. Drakken himself usually claims to be evil, yet there are instances in which he has shown a softer side of himself.2 On one such occasion, he grossly overestimates his evil size. Drakken is accompanied by several running jokes, e.g. that no matter how many times he meets Ron Stoppable, he is never able to remember his name, and he is always surprised when Kim Possible intrudes on his plans. This is evidenced in A Sitch In Time, when Monkey Fist asks Drakken why he always acts so surprised to see Kim Possible, to which he replies hesitantly, "I- I don't know."4 When defeated by Kim Possible, he yells "You think you're all that, but you're not!", which is frequently revised as a catchphrase he can barely repeat. However, he has at least some respect for Kim and can admit defeat as when Kim, Ron and Rufus defeat the only plan of his that ever nearly works (besides the one that saves the world), he admits, "Okay, maybe she is all that" and when he later thinks her dead he says "You were indeed all that." Appearance Drakken has long black hair kept in a ponytail pseudo-mullet, black eyes, a medium build, and a broad smile with big, very white teeth. He stands a few inches taller than Shego. His exact age remains unknown, though it can be assumed he is around the same age as Dr. James Possible. For unknown reasons his skin in totally blue and he had a nasty scar under the left eye. Drakken's main outfit is a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots. He also wears a wide belt and a black collar, both of which are embossed with pale green circles. Powers and abilities Despite his somewhat kooky personality and lack of physical abilities, Drakken is a very talented scientist, capable of reverse engineering devices as well as modifying the inventions of other scientists for his own use (when questioned about stealing from others instead of making it himself, he claimed it was outsourcing). His most notable examples include transforming a robotic assembly line into a giant robot warrior and using a famous toymaker's toy design and James Possible's cybertronic technology to create an army of robots that could grow to gigantic proportions. Relationships Shego Main article: Shego Drakken is Shego’s most common employer, to the point that she has been stated to be his sidekick. They have worked together for most of their schemes, but she rarely shows much concern over him even though he claims that he likes to think of them as some kind of “evil family”. Their relationship teeters between a familiar, cooperative interaction and downright annoyance or frustration with each other. As a sidekick, she started out in the series being respectful towards Drakken. However, as the franchise progressed, she begins to develop a stronger personality and to openly show contempt for him. Eventually, Shego becomes the dominant one, threatening him with violence if he stepped over the line with her.67 Mama Lipsky Drakken's mother. She seems to be a very nice if a bit naive lady. She thinks that he, or "Drewbie" as she calls him, is a radio talk show host since Drakken cannot bring himself to tell his mother his real plans .14 She has something of a strong will that even overwhelms Shego and tends to embarrass him at times. His affection for her is undiminished. She is voiced by Estelle Harris. She also appears in Rewriting History and Steal Wheels. Kim Possible Main article: Kim Possible (character) Kim Possible and Drakken are not very fond of each other, but neither do they hate each other. In most of their encounters, Kim is captured and Drakken tells Kim the details of his evil plan. He then calls for Shego to engage in combat with Kim, when she inevitably escapes. The only times Drakken has ever fought Kim are in the movie, A Sitch In Time, and in the episodes 'Mothers' Day' and 'Clean Slate'. Frugal Lucre More or less an annoying sidekick (in The Mentor Of Our Discontent) and cellmate to Drakken. Lucre idolized him because he was a supervillain. After being released from prison (which Drakken was surprised they did) he went to Drakken's lair, hoping to be tutored in villainy. Drakken refused to at first but changed his mind when Lucre gave him the idea to take control of the Smarty Mart stockbots. DNAmy In "Partners", Drakken and DNAmy meet for the first time and Drakken falls in love with her. In it, Shego mocks him by doing the "Amy & Drakken sitting in a tree" but she doesn't finish because Drakken insists on not having a crush on her. Ron Stoppable Main article: Ron Stoppable Despite Kim Possible being his arch-foe, it could be argued that Ron is more of arch-foe than her as it is usually Ron who sabotages his machines (whether on purpose or by accident), and the two have been known to have as many scuffles as Kim and Shego, though Drakken can never remember his name. It is notable that Ron seems to be able to hold his own against Drakken many times and even beat him, such as in 'A Very Possible Christmas' and 'A Sitch In Time'. Towards the end of 'So The Drama', Ron had Drakken begging for mercy after Ron threatened to make him pay for the way he used the Bueno Nacho franchise in his plan (though it's possible Ron's real anger came from Drakken nearly breaking apart his relationship with Kim with his synthodrone, Erik), forcing the blue villain to finally say his name, which he does, though it is never repeated afterwards. The Supreme One's Henchman In A Sitch In Time, a future version of Drakken was shown as the henchman and slave of his former sidekick Shego, the only Kim Possible villain ever to successfully take over the world. Drakken had undergone a transformation into a bulking warrior (much to Kim's shock and disgust) due to a combination of dieting, exercise, and genetic manipulation. He easily proved more than a match for Kim than Shego ever was, and even when Kim was aided by the future version of her friend Monique, Drakken still managed to best them both. It was when Shego revealed that it was because of her that Kim and Ron were separated earlier in the film that Ron's anger allowed him to tap into his Mystical Monkey Power and easily throw Drakken across the room while at the same time destroying the idol that allowed Shego to alter history. In this version Drakken is forced to wear a dress code based on Shego's green and black costume and had graying hair at the temples and lot of wrinkles around the face, signs of old age. Merchandising Dr. Drakken has been included in many Kim Possible publications, toys, and other merchandise. Other merchandise includes dolls, posters, figurines, bobblehead dolls, mugs, and clothing such as slippers, T-shirts, baseball caps, and boxer shorts. Dr. Drakken has appeared in commercials for Burger King, Ramada Inn, Ritz Crackers and Butterfinger.Category:Characters